The present invention pertains to tying the end of an inflated party balloon so that the inflating medium (e.g. air, helium etc.) will not escape from the tied end of the balloon.
Numerous methods have been used to tie the ends of party balloons filled with air, helium or other inflating gases, so that the balloons maintain their shape and can be used either singularly or in groups to form patterns or clusters or even balloon sculptures. One method is to use a length of string to tie the end of the balloon after it is inflated so that the balloon maintains it shape.
A device that slips over the finger has been marketed for aiding a user in tying the end of a filled balloon. Such devices are available from Unique Industries Inc. of Philadelphia, Pa.
As anyone who has been involved with inflating balloons for parties, other indoor or outdoor activities, family gatherings and the like knows it is a chore to tie the end of an inflated balloon into which the inflating medium has been introduced when just using the balloon material itself. Therefore, there is a need for a device and method that will provide a user with the ability to securely tie the end of an inflated party balloon.